father_deathfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot Tragedy occurs at the local park that hits close to home for the Carter family. Full Chapter AT THE CARTER HOUSE We open with Kathy doing the dishes in the kitchen. Daphne and Beverly come in through the sliding glass door. Beverly says hello to her grandmother, who is very happy to see her teenage granddaughter. Kathy gives Beverly a kiss on the head and asks her how she's doing. Beverly says that she's doing good. Daphne states that they were on their way to the park and wanted to see if Nancy wanted to go with them. Kathy says that they'll have to ask her. Daphne tells Beverly to go get Nancy. So Beverly walks out of the kitchen to go find Nancy. Daphne stays back and talks to Kathy about Nancy going to school. Kathy informs her that Nancy's first day of Kindergarten will be on Monday. Daphne says that must be exciting for Nancy, which Kathy confirms that Nancy is very excited to go to school. Beverly returns with Nancy. Daphne smiles and greets her niece, who greets her back. She then asks Nancy if she would like to go to the park with her and Beverly, adding that they're meeting up with Beverly's other grandfather, Bob. Nancy claims that she likes Bob, saying that he is funny. So Nancy decides to go with her aunt and cousin. AT THE PARK Bob Price (63), Daphne's father and Beverly's maternal grandfather, is sitting on the bench and waiting for Daphne and Beverly at the park. When he sees them arriving, he stands up to hug his daughter and granddaughter. Then he kneels down to Nancy, asking for a hug for "Uncle Bob." Nancy hugs her honorary Uncle. Bob asks Nancy how she is doing, which Nancy says that she's doing great, and informs him that she'll be starting school on Monday. Bob says that is very good to hear. Beverly sees a boy (about 13) that she likes watching his little brother. So she takes Nancy's hand and says, "Come on!" So they take off to talk to the boys at the playground. Daphne and Bob notices this and chuckles over Beverly growing up and liking boys already. Bob and Daphne sit down on the bench as Bob says that he remembers when Daphne started liking boys at that age. He reminisces about the times that he brought Daphne over to the park when she was Nancy's age. Daphne states that she remembers this. Especially, because it was around the time that her mother left them. Bob reminds his daughter that he never fell in love with anyone else after. He was and still is in love with his ex-wife even if she is long gone. Suddenly Bob finds himself needing to relieve himself, so he gets up and states that he's going to the bathroom. Daphne says, "Okay.", and watches her father head for the men's bathroom. She turns back to see Beverly and Nancy talking to two the boys. IN THE MEN'S ROOM Bob is sitting on the toilet in one of the stalls and doing his business. He hears the bathroom door and hears somebody walking in. Of course, he thinks nothing of it. Several people come in and out of public bathrooms. However, the person approaches each stall, pushing each door open, which a confused Bob hears. He is wondering what the hell this person is looking for. The person finally comes to Bob's stall and attempts to push it open. But Bob informs him that he's using this. But the person doesn't leave. In fact, the person continues to rattle the door. Bob tells him to fuck off. But the person refuses to leave. Irritated that this random person has interrupted his bathroom business, Bob stands up and pulls his pants back on. He is ready to fight this person. Bob unlocks the stall door and proceeds to open it, saying, "Alright, fella. You've asked for it." But upon opening it nearly all the way -- GHOSTFACE STORMS IN. He tackles Bob to the wall. Ghostface and Bob struggle and fight. But Bob is an older and shorter man and Ghostface is a much bigger, stronger, and younger person. So Ghostface destroys Bob in this fight. But Bob doesn't show any fear, trying to act tough. He even says, "I'm not afraid of you, asshole!" Bob manages to give Ghostface a punch. But this infuriates him that he proceeds to stab Bob in the chest multiple times. Bob grabs at his wound and slides down to the toilet in a sitting position. Bob Price, father of Daphne and maternal grandfather of Beverly, is dead. BACK OUTSIDE IN THE PARK (TEN MINUTES LATER) Daphne checks her phone and sees that her father has been in the bathroom for over ten minutes. Concerned for him, she gets up from the bench and heads for the bathroom. Before she can reach the door to the men's room -- A HAND GRABS HER SHOULDER. This scares Daphne enough to make her jump. She spins around to find -- Andrew, who apolgizes for scaring her. He points out that she's going into the men's room. Daphne informs her husband that she's just trying to check up on her dad. She asks him if he'll do it for her. Andrew says, "Sure.", and proceeds into the men's bathroom. He calls out for Bob. But he gets no response. He sees Bob legs in a "sitting" position from underneath the stall wall. Andrew approaches Bob's stall and opens it. Upon seeing inside, Andrew has a weird look on his face. Daphne walks in and asks if everything is okay. Andrew quickly closes the stall door and blocks Daphne's view. "Don't go in, honey." This concerns Daphne, who asks, "What's wrong?" Andrew attempts to stop her, telling her, "You don't want to see this. Trust me." Daphne begins panicking and says that she wants to see her father. She pushes through Andrew, who fails to prevent her from seeing the body. Daphne opens the bathroom stall and screams at the sight of her father's dead body, which is sitting on the toilet with his guts hanging out of his stomach. LATER AT THE PARK The police have taken over the park. An officer is talking to Andrew, whose comforting a crying Daphne. Clarence is there and comforting his granddaughters, whom are crying over Bob's murder. Charlie is directing officers on what to do as the morgue staff is wheeling Bob's sheet covered body out of the bathroom and into a morgue van. The sheet is soaked in blood. Daphne starts sobbing when she sees it and Clarences shields Beverly and Nancy from seeing this. But it's too late and Beverly cries harder upon seeing this. Charlie tells Clarence to take Beverly and Nancy to the house and that he'll be there with Andrew and Daphne in a moment. He declares that the whole family including the friends need to have a talk. Clarence nods and escorts his granddaughters to his car. Deaths *CD = Chapter Death (Deaths in the chapter) *SD = Story Death (Overall deaths in the story) Trivia *Bob's death scene is similar to Joe Grizzly and Dana's deaths in Halloween (2007) and Halloween (2018) respectively. Ghostface pushes through each stall with a confused Bob, much like Dana's scene. But Bob confronts and fights Ghostface much like Joe Grizzly did.